Friendship Undying
by tricksters apprentice
Summary: prequel to Freinds Never Say Goodbye. full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Friendship Undying

Summary: Loyalties will be tested,

                Realms will fall.         

               A bond will form,

               Unbreakable to all.

               Two will unite,

               A bright friendship, undying.

               The dawn will bring war,

               To battle the darkness rising.

Disclaimer: take a wild guess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Elrond's palace was quiet as twilight fell upon the earth. The ending of the day seemed to have a calming effect on the realm. In the lord's house, Elladan moved through the halls briskly, yet not hurriedly. When the elder twin found the door he wanted, he stopped and knocked.

            There was no answer.

            Again he knocked, this time somewhat louder, and was rewarded with a soft "Come in." Opening the door, Elladan head to let his eyes adjust to the dim light in the room. When he was able to see, he looked toward the figure standing by the door leading to the balcony, silhouetted against the fiery sunset.

            "Estel," he said gently, as though talking to a child, "Estel it is time for dinner. Will you not come and dine with us?"  The figure at the window shook his head, clearly saying he wasn't hungry. Elladan sighed in frustration and helplessness. 

            "Please Estel, you must eat! If you continue on like this you will starve!" The figure didn't move. Elladan sighed again. "Will you eat later?" The only answer was a shrug. Finally giving up, Elladan left, leaving the human to his musings.

            It was odd to see a human in Rivendell, but this was no ordinary human. He Aragorn, son of Arathorn, christened Estel by the elves who adopted him. He was the future King of Gondor, though now he was a mere Ranger from the North.

            Estel looked over his shoulder at the closed door. Relaxing, he turned and walked to his bed. Taking off his boots, he lay down on his bed, took out a journal, and began to write.

In the mist,

A lone figure stands,

Clothed in shadow,

Bathed in moonlight.

His eyes reflect eons of memory,

Pain and joy,

Laughter and sorrow,

Love and loss.

Unrelenting waves of emotion,

Destined to last for eternity.

The eyes are haunted,

Too much has been seen.

Innocence is shattered,

And only shell remains.

            Aragorn paused in his writing, thinking about his pain. A pain which could only be expressed in poetry. The loss of his birth family still plagued his dreams. Though he loved his adoptive family immensely, he could not help but feel like an outsider among the elves outside of Rivendell. Heaving an sigh, he put the book away and blew out his candle, throwing the room into darkness.

            Tomorrow would be another day to endure the suffering. Alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

A/N: the really bad poem belongs to me. do not copy and make fun of it without my permission. as many of you know this is the prequel to Friends Never Say Goodbye. Please r&r. to all my silent lurkers out there, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! even to just say "good" or "bad". say SOMETHING for Eru's sake!!


	2. Undomiel

Undomiel

Disclaimer: do we have to go through this every time? what the hell do you think!?!?

Reviews:

-fire faerie: this is going to be about as long as the sequel. maybe a little shorter.

-lulu bell: I was too bored to write a very creative disclaimer. glad you liked it.

-sparrow's angel: I loved your song fic. not sure if I reviewed it, but if I didn't I will soon. and I agree about the poetry.

-tmelange: thanx.

-Sunnflowers: sorry, I'm really terrible about the cliffhanger thing, aren't I?

-x: har bloody har. jk, thanx for reviewing.

-goldrider: I write whenever I have inspiration. so I will continue. thanx for the review.

-Catmint: it's something, so thanx.

This is to all the people who reviewed FNSG after it was done. HUGE hug and cookies all around thank you soooo much.

* * *

Aragorn woke up to sunlight streaming in through his windows and birds happily chirping. Groaning, he lifted himself up and slowly stood. Stretching, he put on his boots and walked wearily down to the breakfast hall. The twins were already awake and eating. As he came in, they stopped their conversation and looked up.

"Estel! It has been a long time and we see so little of you! You didn't come down last night to eat. You said you would later and Ada was upset when he never saw you." Elladan said in one breath.

"Sorry." Aragorn muttered, sitting down. One of the servants put a heaping platter of food in front of him. Taking one look at it, he felt ready to be sick. So much to eat! The human's body didn't need all that! Besides, it wasn't like he was trying to keep his strength up. The Rangers could deal without him. For some reason, Estel didn't delight in being out in the Wild, surrounded by humans as much as he used to. To others around Aragorn, it seemed like the mortal was losing interest in what had previously been all he'd ever wanted; losing his lust for life! Ignoring the elven twins, Aragorn made himself to pick up the fork on the table, and scoop up some of the food in front of him, forcing it into his mouth. His brothers were not about to be put off by his lack of hospitability.

"So what are you doing today, Estel?" Elrohir persisted.

"Riding. Alone." The human was not in the mood to talk, but he didn't want to be rude. Forcing more food into his mouth, he waited for the next question.

"Why do you always have to be alone? No matter. Our sister, Arwen, is coming back today, and you are going to greet her with everybody else." The younger twin looked like his birthday had come early. Arwen was the twin's younger sister. She had been living in Lothlorien with her grandmother, Galadriel, since long before Aragorn had come to Rivendell. Elrond was having a feast in honor of her return.

"Ada never had a feast or celebration for our return," Elladan grumbled, "Whenever we come back, people look like someone has died!" Aragorn snorted. His brother's knew perfectly well why everyone rejoiced having them out of the realm. They were troublemakers and considered menaces by the servants at the palace.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing?" Elladan questioned suspiciously.

"You," was all Aragorn said in reply.

* * *

The whole of Rivendell turned out for the celebration, dressed in their finest. It was an anxious wait, for the road from Lothlorien to Rivendell was perilous, since Orcs roamed the lands and killed all those who crossed their path. As the escort of twenty elves came into view, trumpets took up the call, and the whole crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief. The gates swung open and Aragorn caught his first glimpse of the Evenstar.

At first he could not make a rational thought and just stared. When he was finally able to, the first thing that came to him was: 'What part of Heaven do she fall from?' Beautiful did not begin to describe the being in front of him. Her midnight hair and eyes contrasted wonderfully with her milky complexion. She was graceful, poised, and looked every bit the princess she was. As her kind eyes swept the gathered elves, they bowed down to her, chorusing "Welcome, Princess Arwen Undomiel!" When her dark blue eyes finally rested on her family, the angelic face lit up in a smile. Dismounting, she calmly walked over, happily embracing her father and brothers. Elrond then turned to introduce Aragorn. "My daughter, may I introduce you to Estel. He is an adan we adopted after his parents were killed and he has become one of the family." Bowing, Aragorn muttered a hello. Suddenly, there were fingers under his chin, pulling his head up. Raising his eyes, he met those of Undomiel.

"Do not bow to me Estel, for you are now my brother. It is my pleasure to meet you and only wish that I had come back sooner to watch you grow up." Her voice was like crystal to the human, clear and untainted.

"Oh no you don't," Elrohir grumbled, "He was a complete demon. Hardly ever listened and went wandering off at every hour of the day. Or night!"

"He doesn't sound worse then you two." Arwen jested, turning back to the twins. They blushed bright red and scowled furiously. Arwen chuckled, saying, "Shall we go inside and catch up on lost time?" Her family nodded, and the Elves turned to go. Aragorn dragged behind, wishing more then ever to disappear.

* * *

A/N: I promise this time I'll update faster then before. In the mean time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Rivers of Blood

Rivers of Blood

HIYA!!! people run away screaming oh come on, i'm not THAT bad! crickets chirp where the crowds once were humph. oh well, let's get down to business.

Reviews:

fire faerie: yeah i mean FNSG. This is the prequel, so FNSG is the sequel, savvy? COOKIES?!? ooo, i LOVE you!

lulu bell: i do my best, but humor isn't really my thing. glad it was good enough for you.

sparrows angel: thank you!

Lillybeth1: good to hear from you again. glad you like it.

Viresse0: this is sooner then last time. i think

orligurl88: HI!!! long time, no hear. glad you like it, and yes, sigh Arwen is someone to be envied.

Ivory Novelist: Mae Govannan, mellon nin. Good to hear from you again. eagerly awaiting Ned Kelly. sob but the lovely one dies!!

elvish translations will be at the bottom

okay, well that was jolly good fun, but we must be getting onto the story now. cheerio!

* * *

The room was packed with elves from across the realm. Their blond hair gleamed in the sunlight streaming from the high windows and many balconies looking over the gardens and woods. All of the people waited to hear the King's announcement. Just then, the royal family stepped onto the stage. The King raised an elegant hand and the people quieted instantly. As he greeted them and thanked them for coming out today, they listened with baited breath. Then it happened.

"My people, I have an announcement to make that might change Greenwood entirely. I have decided to take a new wife." It was as thought the room had been filled with static. Every being in the room remembered the day, nigh two thousand years ago, when their beloved queen had died. The whole realm had gone into mourning for years. The royal family had been inconsolable, especially the king and the youngest son. Those two had had the deepest bond with Tinuviel. When the news reached the monarchs of Orcs, and that they had attacked Tinuviel's riding party, leaving no survivors, the forest went into an uproar.

Eyes now traveled to the youngest prince, trying to gauge how he was taking the news.

Legolas was having a hard enough time already keeping his cool, and shifted under the scrutiny, yet his face remained calm and stoic. He was thinking of the day he had found out his ada was remarrying. The prince liked Thranduil's new interest, he couldn't deny that, but he wasn't at all sure about her being his mother. She could rule a kingdom, he knew, but could she find acceptance here? Thranduil's future wife, Miraear, was kind and gentle, and she had an air of nobility around her. Legolas had thought she was a noble from Lothlorien or one of its domains, judging by her coloring, until Thranduil introduced her as his bride to be. The prince had then tried to distance himself from her. So far, he had been able to make it clear to her that she was not his mother, but she could be his friend, in time. She had given him his space, backed down graciously, and Legolas decided that she might do all right.

He was brought out of his memory-induced trance by the clamor of elves leaving. Turning to his brothers, Belegnaur and Calanar, and his father, he silently asked to be excused. Sighing, the king complied. Swiftly wheeling around, he turned and ran to his room.

By the time he got to the room, he was panting. He had been suppressing the urge all through the speech and he had had to force himself into his memories to escape it. Yanking out a knife from his boot, he held it to his wrist and sliced.

Blood spilled from the cut, dripping onto the floor. Soon there was an identical incision in the elf's other wrist, pouring even more blood onto the already red floor. Sighing in ecstasy, he leaned against the headboard. Beginning to feel faint, he slid down to the floor. Soon, consciousness escaped him.

* * *

At this time, Calanar and Belegnaur, Legolas' older brothers, padded up the stairs together, talking quietly. When they reached the landing, they turned right and continued their conversation. Stooping at Legolas' door, the chatter stopped and Belegnaur knocked.

"Legolas?" he called softly. There was no answer. Looking nervously at his brother, he knocked again and called Legolas' name louder. Still there was no answer, and trying the door, he found it locked. The crown prince's worry increased. Why was Legolas not answering? Coming to a decision, he nodded at Calanar, and they prepared to ram the doors.

As their bodies came in contact with the wood, there was a great crack and the doors swung open to admit them. The sight that met the brothers' eyes was heart wrenching.

"Legolas!" Calanar screamed in anguish, running and dropping to his knees beside his younger sibling, Belegnaur following close behind. Calanar's cry seemed to have brought Legolas back to his senses, for now he was blinking and trying to focus his eyes.

"A...Anor?" he said with no little difficulty.

"Aye, tithen gwador, nalmet si." Legolas seemed confused.

"Met?" he said groggily as Calanar and Belegnaur hastily bandaged his arms in effort to stop the bleeding. But the life liquid just continued to seep out.

"Belegnaur na si." Belegnaur looked up as his name was mentioned.

"Calanar, i lumenn' loa dur." he whispered. Swallowing painfully, the elf realized the full danger of what was happening. His brother was fading, falling into darkness. Picking Legolas up and bearing him swiftly to the healing ward, Calanar continued to berate himself. Why hadn't he seen his little brother's anguish and depression before this? Looking back now, the prince could clearly see his "tithen men's" declining health ever since Tinuviel died. The grief must have been tearing him apart and, knowing Legolas, he kept it to himself, not wanting to be a burden to someone else.

He was brought abruptly back to his senses as Belgnaur opened the door to the healing wing and all the healers cried out in worry and in question. Fielding off everyone except for the main healer, the two oldest brothers quickly explained what had happened as Calanar laid his precious burden upon a bed. The wise healer looked grave. Looking over the youngest prince, he remarked gravely,

"Prince Legolas has lost much blood. Binding his wrists helped, but the blood has not clotted yet. That is a dangerous sign. Even if his body does heal now, it will be up to his spirit to decide whether or not he will live." Just then, Thranduil burst in. Miraear was close behind him, but she stopped in the doorway, recognizing that this was the family's time. The king rushed over to the bedside.

"What happened?" he gasped. "One of the healers informed me that my son was gravely injured, but she knew not how. Tell me, how did this happen?" Belegnaur hesitated before answering.

"He... he tried to take his own life, ada. He attempted suicide." Thranduil felt the blood drain form his face. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No..." he whispered. His future wife came up behind his and wrapped him in a loving embrace, her own tears falling onto his robes.

In the grief that fell over the room, there was a uniform sense of horror. To take one's life, or even attempt to, was unthinkable. But there was also a knowledge that they needed to remain strong. Legolas needed their support and, Valar help them, he would get it. But none of them knew how hard the next few weeks would test their resolve.

* * *

A/N: translations:

**Ada**: father

**Miraear**: jewel-ocean; ocean of jewels

**Aye, tithen gwador, nalmet si**: Yes, little one, we are here.

**Met**: We?

**Belegnaur na si**: Belegnaur is here.

**Calanar, i lumenn' loa dur**: Calanar, the hour grows late.


	4. To Forgive Oneself

To Forgive Oneself

Disclaimer: saying that they don't belong to me only makes me feel bad.

Reviews:

Sparrow's angel: the language was sindarion, and I have a dictionary of it.

Wadeva: you have my deepest sympathies for your loss. I was pulling on my own experiences with depression. Thanx for reviewing.

Viresse0: you shall get your wish shortly

The-Serious-Padfoot: thanx for the sweet review. It's the same with Legolas angst and me. I love him, but I just can't torture him enough!

Fire faerie: chomps down on cookies

Orligurl88: joins in screaming don't go to the dark side, Legolas!

Okay, I think that's everyone. I'm glad that this story is being well received. Now for the next installment in this unending drama.

* * *

Legolas stared up at the ceiling in despair. Three weeks ago, his attempted suicide had been discovered. Since then, Calanar and Belegnaur had not let him alone for one minute. They even slept in the healing wing with him. Though his wounds had healed, his ada insisted that he remain there, under a healers watchful eye at all times, for he did not believe that his child would take care of himself.

The prince hated all these people keeping tabs on him, day and night. He longed for privacy, for the freedom that came with your independence. He needed to be away from the spotlight to feel safe and protected. But King Thranduil still feared for Legolas' mental health. He would not believe his son when he told him that he was well and healthy. Yet the king's doubts had some credibility.

When not sliced, Legolas' wrists felt itchy and odd. The mental pain that had been blocked came back in full force. His only release was cutting himself, to give his mind something else to focus on. But for now, the prince was willing to ignore the urge. He had no desire to get caught again and risk a longer sentence in the hospital ward. Sighing, Legolas shifted, and that caused something near him to stir.

"Legolas?" Belegnaur's voice said. Legolas groaned.

"How do you fare?" the older elf asked with genuine concern.

"Fine," Legolas snapped, his control leaving him. "I am absolutely fine with being stuck in this bed having to stare at the same ceiling everyday. Oh yes, Belegnaur, I'm just peachy." His brother flinched, then recovered and said,

"Tithen men, don't. We just care about you."

"Then why do you always have to get into my business? Why can't you just leave me alone?!?!"

"Do you know how much your death would have hurt us?" Belegnaur exclaimed, "Did you even think of the effect it would have on your family? On me?" The haunted look in his brother's eyes forced Greenleaf to look away. He tried to come up with some way to make him understand his pain.

"It would have killed us," the older elf said brokenly, "Your death would have left a space in our hearts that could not have been mended. We have already lost nana. Do not part us from yourself as well."

"It was my fault nana died." Legolas said in anguish. Belegnaur looked shocked for a moment, then gathered his wits and pulled his youngest sibling into his embrace. With Belegnaur's arms around him, Legolas' barriers collapsed, and all his pain started flooding out it the form of mithril tears.

"Nana's death was not of your making. We all need someone to blame, and usually that person turns out to be ourselves. We could have gone with her, we could have made her stay, we could have done SOMETHING. But we need to realize that we did not kill her. You, Legolas, did not drive the arrow into her body. The only ones responsible for her demise are the Orcs, and they have already paid. It is time to let the pain go."

By the end of Belegnaur's speech, both brother's were in tears. Their mother was rarely mentioned, for it was a sore subject for the family. Her death still pained all of them, but it was getting easier to deal with the loneliness and pain. Legolas brought his head up to look at his oldest gwador with watery eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done. If you had gone with her, she would have seen you killed. She would have been unable to deal with the pain of that. She was saved that. Do not blame yourself for something that you could not have prevented." Belegnaur whispered. The youngest brother slowly nodded, his eyes showing understanding. But even if he understood in his head, it would take time for him to understand in his heart. The eldest Thranduilion tightened his embrace and they stayed that way for a while.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo sorry!!! The plot bunnies abandoned me!!! Please r&r.

Elvish translations:

**Nana**: mother

**gwador**: brother


	5. Seeking Solitude

Seeking Solitude

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't rub it in.

Reviews: i know you all probably hate me for not updating in so long. sulks i'm really sorry! i'm a middle school student and have had to do a lot to wrap up my eighth grade year. sobs so anyway, please forgive me for not answering your reviews, because i'm just focusing on getting this story back in business.

* * *

Aragorn sighed wearily. How he wished he could get out of Rivendell! He loved his foster family very much, but he couldn't help feel different and unwanted. The rain pounded outside as he sat on his bed, feeling royally miserable. He pushed himself to his feet and walked out onto the balcony, getting soaked in seconds. Tiredly, Estel flicked water out of his eyes and leant against the railing.

The rain was beautiful. It washed everything away, and things began anew. Flowers bloomed with new life, trees grew new leaves, and rivers rambled with new content. The water drops looked like mithril, clear and untainted. The human sighed again. By now, being so wet was becoming uncomfortable, so he went inside, vigorously toweled himself off, and changed into dry clothes. Aragorn decided that he would go ask his adar if he could go on a hunting trip to get out of Imladris for a while and went to find him.

Walking out of his room by his own choosing was rare for the future king. Usually he stayed in there, though occasionally he climbed down the balcony to visit the gardens. Several elves stared at him as he passed. Finally, he got to Elrond's study and knocked.

"Come in," his father's voice answered. Aragorn quietly opened the door. Arwen was in there with the older elf. Eyes widening, the human backed up.

"I'll come back later, adar."

"No." The sound of Elrond's command stopped him. The lord of Rivendell rose and came toward him, beckoning the man back into the room. "I have time for you now. Also, I do not believe you and Arwen talk much. You should get to know each other." Aragorn reluctantly followed his father and sat down next to Arwen, the only free one. Undomiel turned and gave him a gentle smile. Aragorn managed to smile back, though it probably looked more like a grimace. Elrond sat behind his desk and looked at his ion curiously. "You wanted something, ion nin?"

"I am planning to go on a hunting trip. Do I have you permission?" Better to get right to the point.

"Alone?" Elrond looked shocked.

"How else do I do things?" In other words 'No duh'.

"I think it might be good." Both males' heads whipped around at the sound of Arwen's voice. "Adar, Estel needs sometime to himself, without the twins. And you are always telling me how competent his is with a sword." Aragorn was very surprised. When the she-elf had first come to Imladris, she had tried to talk to him a lot. But he had always froze and never had known what to say. After several attempts and getting the same results, she had finally given up. He had thought she had taken his silence as rejection and was mad at him. But here she was defending Aragorn, trying to help him.

Elrond caved. "All right, you have my permission." Surprised at how easy it had been, Estel threw a grateful glance at the Evenstar, and left to pack. The next morning, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: again, so sorry, it took so long!

ion: son


	6. Breaking Free

Breaking Free

Disclaimer: not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Reviews:

orligirl88: it's great that one of the people who read Friends Never Say Goodbye is actually keeping up with this. thanx for the review.

boromir: thanx. it's nice to know some people like where this is going.

MagickalStar135: yea, i dunno why, but i can never seem to come up with chapters longer than this. it is getting incredibly frustrating.

Lillybeth1: thanx for the carrots! lol

goldrider: thanx. i've been drawing on my own experiences. kinda healing for me...

* * *

"Look, I'm all right! Just let me out!"

"You need this! We can't trust you out of our sight!"

"Belegnaur, if you don't let me out, I'll break out. I can't be caged this long, like...like an animal! I won't do anything, just let me go!" Legolas started to cry, not matter how much he struggled to hold the tears at bay. Being in the healing ward for almost a month had taken its toll on the nature-loving elf. He was thin, shaky, and nervous, his eyes always darting about, as though trying to find a way out. Belegnaur came over beside his brother and hugged him, helplessness etched over his features.

"I know this is hard, I know, I know, but-"

"NO, you don't know! You don't know anything! I need to be outside, Naur! I need to be with the trees. I need to be alone to sort through my thoughts! The talking this last month has helped, but only to a point. I need to be without hovering elves for a few days, just to figure things out in my head," Legolas sobbed, feeling close to hysterics.

Belegnaur was torn. On one hand, Legolas had made great improvement in the last four weeks – or seemed to – and what he said made sense. The elf hadn't had a minute to himself since the incident. But for good reason, and that was the other side of the argument. True, it seemed like Legolas had gotten better. But it had only been a month. There was absolutely no guarantee that once he was out of the palace he wouldn't hurt himself. But he was cooped up inside too much longer, Legolas would waste away and die. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What was he supposed to do?

"What if I go to Rivendell?" Legolas suggested, as though reading his brother's thoughts. "I'll go to Elrond, and on the way, have the time to myself I need. If you don't get a messenger from Imladris in six days, you can send scouts after me."

There was nothing Belegnaur could really say to that. Elrond was the best healer on all of Arda, so if anyone could help Legolas, he could. And then there was the fact that Belegnaur's weakness was the fact that he could never really deny Legolas anything. Sure, at first he could, but his youngest sibling had a way of always getting what he wanted out of the crown prince in the end.

"All right," he sighed, knowing he was beaten. Legolas had a way of making him feel horrible if Belegnaur didn't give him what he asked for. The crown prince knew he could have gotten Thranduil involved but knew that if he did, Legolas would never speak to him again. Ever.

"Yes! Thanks Naur!" Legolas looked like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders and hurried away. Pausing at the door to the ward, he turned. "I mean it Belegnaur. Thank you. I really need this time to myself, just to think." Belegnaur grinned and nodded. At that, Legolas turned to get his things. Half an hour later, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: soooo sorry it took this long. I've been away for almost four weeks and also just started high school. I've all ready written the next chapter and will type it up quickly, I promise.


	7. The Road to SelfDiscovery

The Road to Self-Discovery

Disclaimer: sigh i hate doing this. ok...no, i don't own LotR...there, i did it! sobs

OMG, the apocalypse is coming! i updated!

orligurl88: thanks! reviewers like you have a way with words that make me blush as red as a tomato! you're so sweet, and i hope you like this chapter, for i'm dedicating it to you!

Ok everyone, this chapter is dedicated to orligurl88 for her unending support and reviews!

* * *

Aragorn breathed in deeply. The air smelled of pine trees and dew, making the human smile. This was where he belonged: out in the wild, alone with his thoughts and the animals. After stretching, he threw off his blanket and stuffed his feet into his boots. Standing, Estel walked over to the fireplace. Placing some new branches in the circle, he took out his flint and struck it. He had a fire in seconds.

Sitting by the blaze, he stuck out his hands, struggling to keep them warm. The cheery flames chased away the early morning chill, relaxing him. Reaching for his pack, Aragorn took out a piece of lembas and some fruit. Moving closer to the fire, he began eating.

Sparks danced along the logs, mesmerizing him. Twirling, leaping, running, swirling. Ribbons of red, orange, yellow, and blue came to his eyes through a light haze of smoke.

The simple beauty surprised Estel. He had never thought of fire as pretty before, only as something that could be used to help or hurt. Tearing his eyes away from the enchanting sight, he finished his breakfast and packed up camp, making the grove look like it had when he had first seen it. With that done, he put out the fire, and, mounting up, he was off.

Trotting along at a leisurely pace, the Ranger took time to admire the scenery. The leaves of the trees on either side of the path sparkled with dew as did the grass beneath his gelding's hooves. The sky, what he could see of it between the leaves above his head, was a beautiful robin's egg blue. Several white, puffy clouds dotted it here and there.

The serene environment gave the human time to sort through his muddled thoughts. Lately, he had been confused. It had seemed as though he had forgotten who he was. His adoptive family had always been loving and supportive, though they never got anything in return, but how could Estel feel whole without ever having known his father? Or ever having been close to the woman who brought him into this world? Every child he knew, elven or mortal, had a mother and father. Someone whom with they could share their hopes and dreams, tears and fears. _'Could Elrond be someone I could share my thoughts with?'_ Estel wondered, thinking of the elf he called Ada. Could a Noldor understand the complexities of a human boy's mind?

* * *

As Legolas cantered out of the gates leading to the palace, it seemed as though a huge weight had been lifted off the elf's shoulders. The pressure of being surrounded by the court all the time had been wearing on his nerves for the past month, for Legolas had never been held in the palace for so long. Usually, he could go into the courtyards, or take his mare Mirwen out for a ride, but for the past four weeks, he'd needed a chaperone overseeing all he did and being so confound had not given him the proper "alone-time" he was accustomed to and one in his position needed. This, combined with all the stress, and taken it's toll on the once healthy prince. His face, which in the past had been full and beautiful, was haggard and white, the only color being the dark bags under his dull blue eyes. Once strong and lean, his clothes now hung off him, making them look two sizes too big. Legolas' strength had waned so much that he had to stop and rest after just climbing a flight of stairs. In simple terms, he was a wreck. But that did not stop him from getting as far away from his home as possible. Taking a deep breath and savoring his freedom, he set off on the trail headed for Imladris.

* * *

Estel slowed his gelding as he came to the edge of a great forest. He had been traveling now for almost a day and a half, and was far from Rivendell. So then, what was this place? _'Ah yes…'_ he thought, _'this is Mirkwood. But dare I go in? The elves are said to harbor hostile natures toward humans and the spiders are rumored to be monstrous!'_ Snorting at his thoughts, Aragorn walked his horse forward. _'The elves must have had run-in's with the wrong sort of humans! I'll show them that some of us are decent. And the spiders certainly can't be **that** big!' _

He would regret thinking that later.

-----

After several hours, Aragorn was uneasy. Normal sounds you would expect to hear in a forest: birds chirping, squirrel fights, innocent things like that, he didn't hear. Other noises, like animals scurrying along in the underbrush, now seemed spooky, almost threatening. And to make matters worse, the sun was setting, making it hard to see the trail. Deciding to call it quits for the day, knowing everything would look better in the morning, he stopped and set up camp off the side of the trail. After tying up and taking care of his horse, the Ranger gathered wood and struck a fire. As the flames lit up his campsite, he smiled. Things looked better already.

Setting down, he grabbed his pack and pulled it to him, opening the top flap. Finding only lembas and fruit, he sighed. This was getting old. But as Estel looked up and saw the _isil_ rising in the now starry sky, he realized it was too late to go hunting. So for now, the dry elvish way bread would have to do. Groaning, he grabbed a piece of bread and two apples, giving one to his gelding and keeping one for himself before laying down on his bed roll, gazing up at the stars through the thick canopy. Still slightly uneasy at the lack of noise, his senses were on high alert for any sounds. And it was most likely because of his heightened awareness that he heard the inhumanly soft sound behind him. Tensing, he reached for his sword slowly, and grasped the hilt. Pulling the blade to him, Estel steeled himself, then sat up and pivoted suddenly on his rear, his sword held out in front of him. There was nothing there. Aragorn's eyes swept back and forth in front of him rapidly, now alarmed by the absence of sound entirely. There was nothing to follow up what the elven-raised Ranger's sensitive hearing had picked up before. After a few more moments, he uneasily let his sword fall to his side. Turning slowly back to his fire, he cast one last glance over his shoulder for good measure. Still unable to detect anything out of the ordinary, Estel let himself relax slightly, and he turned fully back around, making sure to keep his eyes away from the blaze, so as not to ruin his night vision. Getting back to his dinner, the human was caught totally unawares by what happened next.

A hand caught his hair and jerked his head backwards. The rough, sudden movement caused the lembas and his sword to be thrown out of his hands, leaving him defenseless as a knife was placed against his exposed throat. Hair brushed against his face and a low, threatening voice filled his ears.

"What are you doing in Greenwood, filthy _adan_?

* * *

A/N: blech. i hate high school! Have to get up early and leaves me drained, as you can tell since it took me this long just to put up a chapter! ah well, will try better next time. 'til then!


	8. A Bumpy First Meeting

A Bumpy First Meeting

Disclaimer: i'll go for the traditional this time. clears throat I own nothing that J.R.R. Tolkien created.

answers for reviews will be at the bottom

* * *

As soon as Legolas got far enough from the palace that he could no longer see it, even with his remarkable elven sight, he slowed Mirwen from her headlong canter to a slow, smooth trot. He was really in no hurry to make it to the elven stronghold that was Imladris, so the prince would take his time admiring the scenery. It was not often that he was able to enjoy the beauty that Greenwood presented, for when he traveled outside of the palace walls, it was usually with a purpose that demanded attention, such as border patrols or carrying messages from one elven realm to another. So it was with great pleasure that he took this time to really see the uniqueness of the forest in which he lived, and sometimes took for granted. Steering his mare over to and oak tree that had a feeling of wisdom emitting from its bark, Legolas gently placed a hand against the rough wood.

_How is this day treating the youngest prince of Greenwood? _The tree's powerful voice echoed in his head. Legolas smiled, familiar warmth rushing through him. While in the healing ward, he had been able to feel the trees and animals' worry, but had been unable to still their fears. Finally being able to communicate and to talk to a being that would not judge him was strangely satisfying.

_It goes well for me, _he answered, _how do you and your brethren fare? _The prince felt the tree quiver underneath his hand with silent chuckles and he waited for the answer.

_We fare well, young Greenleaf, for our hearts are now at ease, knowing that you have come to no harm. Your time at the castle worried us. Many of those who reside closer to the palace thought that some ill had come over you, for you never came outside. _Legolas sighed, wanting to answer the oak's unasked question, yet part of him wanting to have it remain his secret for several more days.

_A sickness of the heart came over me... _he finally answered, telling only part of the truth. _I was bedridden for the better part of a month, recovering. I am now on my way to call upon Lord Elrond of Rivendell, for I desire his help in ridding myself of what plagues me. _The leaves of the ancient tree rustled, but no wind moved through the air.

We are grieved to find that you are afflicted. I wish that there were something I was able to do to ease your pain, but sadly, my bark only makes a tea to cure sickness of the body. Legolas grinned gratefully. 

_I thank you, mellon nin, for your concern, but do not trouble yourself on my account. I assure you, as soon as I reach Imladris, I will be well. _The tree was calmed at the prince's words and bid him goodbye, for it desired to get back to absorbing the nutrients from the sweet ground. Mirkwood's youngest royal mounted Mirwen and again set off at a trot, startled to find that the day had waned to almost four hours after midday, when he had started out of his home at around 10 hours into the morning. Shrugging, for it was useless to ponder where the time had gone, he reached a slender hand into a pack strapped to the white horse's side, he withdrew a slice of elven way bread. Biting into the dry, yet filling food, he chewed slowly as Mirwen meandered along the leaf-strewn trail. The crunch of the small stones and dead leaves under her feet were music to the young elf's ears and he relaxed his tense shoulders, and closed his eyes, letting Mirwen walk the trail unhindered.

As night fell and the _isil_ rose over the treetops, Legolas decided to stop for the night. He had traveled almost the whole day, but had still only traveled half of the span of the forest. The young elf had been slowly making his way along the trail, several times going off the path to converse with trees and animals. One bird had had an accident all over his hand, so happy the sparrow was to know that the prince faired well. It seemed as though the news of his bedridden weeks had quickly spread. Being well traveled, he knew many of the trees and so the information that he was incapacitated would have drawn attention, especially with the way he was always traveling through one trail or another on some diplomatic business.

Noticing a grove on the side of the beaten path, he steered his mare over and dismounted, scanning the general area for anything that would prove poisonous for Mirwen to eat or that would harm him. Finding nothing, he took of the horse's bridle and the lightweight saddle and let her roam, knowing that she would not abandon him. With that done, he gathered dead branches that were lying around and placed them in a pile near the center of the clearing, surrounding them with a circle of stones. Taking out his flint, he struck twice, and the sparks ignited a small fire. Settling back on his heals, Legolas pulled his bag over to him and hopped into the lowest branch of the nearest tree. Hopping up one more level, the elf hastily built a sturdy flet. Examining his work, Legolas nodded, satisfied, before sitting down and pulling out more lembas, this time also taking out two apples and a pear. _No use in getting myself fat! _he thought to himself. _I am still on the Mirkwood Guard and must keep up my build, so no venison or meat for me! _Lying down on his back, he took a big bite out of the ripe fruit, the glow of the blaze casting a flickering amber glow that bathed the whole clearing. The whole situation was really quite relaxing. He hadn't thought of his _nana_ or heard the prodding voice in his head that urged him to pick up the knife and add more scars to the once perfect porcelain skin. Finally at peace of the first time in over a year, Legolas let himself drift into sleeps waiting arms, confident that he would have a full night of rest.

Jerking his eyes open, Legolas flew up into a sitting position, a knife in his hands, though the amount of sweat covering his thin frame made it difficult for him to keep a hold of it. It took the elf a minute to get his bearings and to be sure that this was reality. Taking deep, shaky breaths, he slowly laid back down, tears burning in his eyes. _It was just a dream…_he thought to himself, _just a dream. It's all in the past now…_

--The Dream--

_Legolas smiled and burst out laughing at his older brothers as the crown prince, Belegnaur challenged Calanar to a duel. Calanar rolled his eyes at his younger brother and told him sternly to wipe the smile off his face before accepting his older brother's challenge. Legolas simply followed them, still tickled by the whole situation. Belegnaur was furious at Calanar because the elf had hidden his circlet, which the oldest prince had to wear tonight to a special banquet. Calanar refused to give away the location of said item, so now Belegnaur was incensed, and had finally demanded a duel to heal his wounded pride and to get revenge. Calanar was incredibly proud of his ability with a sword, so to beat him would be a huge blow, and that was just what Belegnaur was going for. Truthfully, no matter how entertaining it was, Legolas thought that this was going a little too far, but kept silent, not wanting his oldest brother's wrath to be directed at him. As he emerged on the practice field, his two brothers were gathering weapons, so he let his mind wander to their mother, who was to return from an excursion to visit Lothlorien anytime soon. The prince was eagerly awaiting her return, so that she could tell him all that she had seen. Tinuviel had offered to bring Legolas along, but the youngest Thranduilion had felt that his place was by his father's side at the upcoming banquet, where delegates from Rivendell and other elven communities would be present. The only reason Tinuviel wasn't going to be present was because her ada in Lothlorien had been injured in a border skirmish and her family had requested their daughter's presence. _

_He abruptly snapped back to attention as the clang of swords reached his delicate ears. It seemed that the duel had commenced. Legolas' eyes traveled back and forth as the two duelists exchanged blows rapidly, neither having a clear advantage. Calanar had more skill than Belegnaur, but the crown prince was stronger. It went on for several minutes, before Belegnaur suddenly made his move. He lunged forward, catching his younger brother unprepared, and drove his sword toward Calanar's stomach. The middle Thranduilion had to move his sword to block sloppily, but though he deflected the lunge, the force behind it knocked him off balance and he fell backwards, the sword flying from his hand. The oldest prince put his heel on Calanar's wrist, trapping him, before placing the tip of his sword delicately against the exposed skin of the elf's neck. _

_"I win," Belegnaur panted, removing the weapon and stepping back, offering a hand to help his brother to his feet. Calanar grudgingly took it, scowling. "Now, where is my circlet?!"_

_"It's in the dining hall, behind the floor length tapestry of the creation of the anor and isil," Calanar muttered, rubbing his back ruefully. Legolas jogged toward them, reaching his destination right as his older brother confessed. Grinning cheekily, he offered to take him to the healing ward, and Belegnaur had to move quickly to prevent the murder of his youngest sibling at the hands of Calanar and his wounded pride. Proceeding to drag the enraged elf inside, Belegnaur smiled smugly at his success. _

_Arriving at the dining hall, Belegnaur let go a Calanar who brushed himself off and glared at Legolas angrily, the Greenleaf having followed them inside. Retrieving the apprehended headpiece, the oldest Thranduilion brushed off the dust and placed it in the pocket of his outer robe. Turning back to his brother's, he was about to suggest that they go change for dinner, when a servant came up behind the group and stated that Thranduil required their presence in the throne room. Sighing, the three trudged resignedly to hall and the waiting king. _

_When they arrived, they could see that Thranduil had heard about the duel. All it took was one look into the slits that were his eyes to figure it out. But they weren't prepared for the deadly calm voice that assaulted them._

_"What is this I hear about two of my sons **dueling **in the practice fields?" Calanar and Belegnaur shifted uneasily. "That is hardly proper behavior! Royalty does not go around displaying fits of emotion for all to see!" Taking a deep breath, the king got some semblance of control over himself. "I do not want to hear of this happening again, or I shall…I shall…I'll revoke your privilege to go on patrols with the Guard." Belegnaur and Calanar gasped, their faces going paler than usual. Going on border patrols was something that enabled the princes to abandon their duties for a week or so and enjoy a regular life. _

_"It'll never happen again! Ever, we promise. It was a mistake, a lapse in judgment!" they said in unison. Thranduil nodded, satisfied. Sighing in relief, the young elves turned to go. Suddenly, a warrior burst through the doors. His clothes were torn and scratches adorned his arms and face, along with a deep wound in his thigh that looked like it had come from an arrow. Stumbling, he dropped to his knees right in front of Legolas. The prince helped him up, fear showing in his eyes. The Guard looked to the king, frantic. _

_"Sire…the party from Lothlorien…we were attacked! Orcs…an ambush! The Queen…she…the Orcs killed her! We weren't able to protect her!" With trembling hands, the elf pulled a small box out of the pocket of his tunic. Opening it with trembling fingers, he showed it to the monarch._

_Nestled on the blue velvet lining, was the crown of the Queen of Mirkwood, and her necklace with the cherished aear gond pendent. _

--End Dream Sequence--

Legolas passed a shaking hand over his face, the memory of the dream still haunting him. Slowly, he reached under his shirt and pulled out the pendent of his mothers. He now wore it always as a memory of her and to remind him of what the Orcs had taken from him. Belegnaur's words came rushing back to him. "_It was not your fault…" **But it was! **_a voice cooed, maliciously. _It was your fault! You didn't go with her, so you were powerless to protect her as you should of! _The elf whimpered. "Go away!" he moaned. _I never go away, dear prince,_ the voice replied._ You can bury me under the surface, but I will always be there, waiting to catch you in a moment of despair._ "I won't hurt myself!" Legolas said vehemently. "I promised 'Naur! I won't let him down like I did nana…" Setting his mouth, he blocked out the evil little advocate of despair and got off of his sleeping mat. Rolling it up, he walked to the edge of the flet and tossed it over with the pile of supplies that he had taken off of Mirwen last night. Hopping down, Legolas walked to the now extinguished fire, and, after throwing on some more wood, he took out his flint and struck a blaze. Once it was going merrily, he stuck a loaf of lembas on a stick and stuck it in. The chill of the night had made it very hard and dry, so he warmed it up before biting in. As he was chewing, he called Mirwen and tacked her up, attaching all of his packs to her light saddle. With that done, he finished the lembas and an apple, put out the fire and was on his way.

The day went much like the previous one, with him letting Mirwen slowly make her way along the trail, Legolas relaxing and enjoying the company of the animals and trees, occasionally stopping to talk to a cedar tree, or a squirrel. The easy and relaxed mood of the day soothed his troubled mind and helped him forget his nightmare and the return of the voice in his head. Soon enough, night was falling again. He had made good time today and had almost gotten out of Mirkwood. It was only maybe a half hour ride until he was out of the forest and within a day and a half ride of Rivendell. It wouldn't usually have taken this long to get from the palace to here, but he had taken the trail twice as slow as he normally did. As it grew so dark that Mirwen was starting to stumble more and more often, Legolas decided to stop and make camp. Pulling over to a reasonably clear spot on the side of the trail, the prince dismounted and went through his routine. After untacking Mirwen, gathering wood and starting fire, and building a flet, the elf settled next to the cheery blaze and took out more lembas and fruit. Grimacing as he bit into the tasteless bread, he cursed the uniformity of his eating habits. But his lifestyle as one of the Mirkwood Guard required that he be fit, so he was not allowed to eat much meat, if any. While chewing and swallowing, he cast his eyes around camp.  
  
At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But on the second sweep, he noticed something. In the distance, there was a flicker of light, much like that of a fire. But that couldn't be…could it? _Who is it? _the elf wondered, perplexed. Finishing his last swallow, Legolas got up to investigate, his curiosity piqued.

Hopping silently from branch to branch, he made his way over to where the blaze was located. It was surprisingly near to his own campsite. It only took about five minutes to get there, and it took that long because he was being careful not to disturb and birds. Finally arriving at his destination, he looked to the inhabitant of the camp, using the amber pool of light from the fire, and had to physically stop himself from emitting a gasp.

It was a _human_! His kind were hated in Mirkwood, for they were greedy, selfish, and intolerant of any race but their own. What was this man doing in Greenwood?! Legolas was furious and decided to get answered. Noticing that the human was jumpy, he waited until the stranger's back was turned before drawing one of his white knives, hopping down and swiftly grabbing the _adan's_ hair and jerking his head back, placing the knife against the mortal's exposed throat.

"What are you doing in Greenwood, filthy _adan _?"

* * *

A/N: wow, i updated! amazing! anywho, here are review answers:

orligurl88: awww, thank you so much! you have the power to make me blush as red as a tomato! and i'm sorry to hear about that schedule! it's horrible and inhumane, having to go to school that long!

Sunnflowers: thanks for the review, mellon nin. you have been reviewing since FNSG, if i'm correct and i really appreciated your continued support and compliments. hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Elensar32: thank you for the kind review! i really do need to work on making the chapters longer, cuz people are always talking to me about that. the problem is that it looks really long on paper! high school is a bch, isn't it? some upper classmen really are evil, but i've met some that are really nice!


	9. The Dangers of Mirkwood

The Dangers of Mirkwood

Disclaimer: nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch. Do I need to spell it out for ya? I -don't- own anything!

Hey all! I'm getting good at this updating thing, aren't I! --feels proud-- Anywho, the review answers will be at the bottom, like last time. I am still uploading and redoing chapters from Friends Never Say Goodbye. There may even be some new chapters, for those of you that enjoyed that story. Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Aragorn gasped in pain as his hair was held in the brutal grasp, but attempted to ignore it so as to answer his attacker's question.

"Im…im túlello Imladris." the human managed to choke out without the knife slicing through the tender skin of his neck. The possessor of the knife relaxed their hold a bit, confused, and Aragorn took advantage of that lapse. His hand flew up to knock the knife and the arm holding it away and Estel used his momentum to roll to his sword. He grasped it and whirled around, now armed and ready for battle. A strange sight met his eyes.

It was an elf, and one of the most beautiful ones he had encountered in his short, mortal life thus far. The being's hair resembled flaxen strands of gold, and glistened, even in the soft moonlight. His face, though slightly too thin for the human's comfort, was regal and strong, showing spirit and commanding attention. He gave off a feeling of authority and it was radiated in his eyes. Oh, his eyes! They were pools of sparkling blue, resembling the sky on a cloudless day. Aragorn was absolutely mesmerized but this heavenly being that seemed to not belong to Arda, but to the realm of the Vala, where the most beautiful elves, the Vanyar resided. This elf did not belong to the toils and troubles of this world, for he was too beautiful, too pure! It seemed to be a crime! But this was not the time for wondering, Aragorn realized, for this elf had come with deadly intent. It was now staring at him suspiciously and the Ranger thought it wisest for him to wait for the elf to speak.

"Imladris?" the fair being questioned. Aragorn nodded slowly. This seemed to confuse the elf. "Adan ello Imladris?" the mysterious being questioned again. Again, Aragorn nodded. Shaking his head, the blonde haired elf switched to Westron. "You speak as one of our own, claim that you come from an Elven haven, and yet you are a Man. What trickery are you trying to pull?" Suspicion and distrust ran deeply within the musical, lilting voice. Estel swallowed before answering.

"I am a Ranger. My father, Arathorn, and my mother, Gilraen were killed shortly after I was born. Lord Elrond took me in and raised me as his son. I still reside there, though am frequently absent, for the confides of the walls cause me discomfort and I desire to be out in the wild." In shock, the Ranger realized that he was rambling. He had never said so many words to a being other than his horse in his whole life, and here he was, telling the history of his family to someone who minutes ago was threatening his life! What on Arda was coming over him? Said elf frowned thoughtfully.

"You are the one they call Estel," he said. It was more of a statement than a question and was meant to be rhetorical, so Estel said nothing, only nodding. The elf's face cleared slightly. "You are known to us in Greenwood. It is not often that a human finds refuge and family in the halls of one of the Eldar, so news of you has spread quickly. I am sorry I attacked you, but humans are not at all welcome here. You are lucky that I was kind enough to find out who you were. Most others of my kind who reside in this wood are not so courteous." It was the human's turn to frown, for although he had learned that the elves of Lasgalen were not hospitable, he was still blind to the reason why. Maybe now was his chance to find out.

"Why is it that your people harbor so much animosity against my race? What have we done to cause this?" The prince, who had yet to reveal himself, scowled.

"Humans cause death and destruction everywhere they go. They take from Arda without giving anything back. You are a greedy, bloody, and selfish race, no better than the Dwarves." Shocked, Aragorn sought to come up with some defense.

"You cannot judge a whole race by the errors of some. The Rangers respect the earth and all it offers. I was raised by the elves, and in being so, I have accepted their values as my own. Yes, there is greed and selfishness, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men!" Legolas mused over his reasoning, not beaten yet, but pondering.  
  
"It is true that I have not met many of your race, but those that I have had the displeasure of meeting have, for some reason unbeknownst to me, felt superior, like I was not of the same or better status than them. I was disrespected, denied service or answers which I desired, and even basic courtesy! They had no respect for ways different than their own and made it clear that I was not wanted in their cities. I have no desire to come across any others." Aragorn frowned, disturbed at the elf's experiences.

"I am sorry that your meetings with the race of Men had to be with those that do not deserve to be called anything but beasts. I assure you that not all of us are like that. Many respect and wonder at the race of elves and only wish to know more. I offer you my hospitality and fire to prove to you that we are not all evil." The elven prince considered the offer, weighing his options. He came to a decision shortly.

"I will accept this kindness, Estel, for this forest is dangerous, even for those who inhabit it and presume to know its secrets. It is especially perilous to those who are unfamiliar to its trails." Aragorn nodded, understanding the reasoning and appreciating the company, though he was slightly insulted that the elf did not think he could handle himself. But if the wood elf was cautious of the forest, the opposition must be formidable, so Estel was glad to have someone watching his back.

* * *

Legolas got up, brushed off the leaves clinging to his pants, and walked off to put out his own fire, gather his supplies and take Mirwen to his new campsite. This human was indeed curious. He was polite, smart, and well spoken, everything that other Men he had met were not. Calanar and Belegnaur also told stories of their encounter with the short-lived race and their stories aligned with his and his views of them. Why did this human have to come into his life and complicate things?! In fact, why was Legolas even accepting his offer? Sure, there was safety, but Legolas could take care of himself and what did it matter to him, if a mortal fell to the spiders in his woodland realm? One less parasite to feed off of the precious Arda.

It was odd, but Legolas could swear that he felt _compassion_ for the human! To think, caring for a Man! It was absurd, but the prince could honestly say that he was worried for Estel's safety. And it wasn't just because of Estel's connection to Elrond. The elf shook his delicate head, having finally reached his campsite. Giving one high whistle to call Mirwen to him, he stomped out his fire and gathered all his bags. Trusting his loyal mare to follow him, Greenleaf started back to Estel.

Entering the amber pool of light cast out by the other fire, Legolas stopped and set his supplies down. Stroking Mirwen's soft nose, he sent her out to graze again, knowing that she would not wander far or be out of range to help if he needed her. Sitting on the soft turf, Legolas never let his eyes leave the human. Aragorn held his stare for several tense minutes, before turning to the fire and taking out a piece of lembas that had been warming. Breaking it in half, Estel silently held out one half to Legolas. Unsure of how to react to this offering, the prince stared at the lembas for a couple seconds, before taking it and lifting it to his perfect mouth, biting in. Satisfied, the Ranger sat back, biting his own piece of the now-soft bread. There was silence as the two ate, but it wasn't a tense silence. Though they had only known each other several minutes, the two warriors were sitting in companionable quiet. It was as though they did not need to talk and could understand each other without trying. In fact, Legolas and Aragorn really weren't paying attention. It was not thought about, in fact it seemed natural; like they'd known each other for years.

Estel was the first to break the silence, turning to his companion, yawning widely.

"I'm going to retire, unless you feel that we need someone to be on watch." He left the sentence hanging, questioning. Legolas shook his head.

"I sleep with part of my mind awake. If something approaches, I will notify you." Happily nodding, Aragorn went to his bedroll, which was already spread out. Lying down on the small mattress, the human pulled up the thin blanket to cover his body, for unlike his elven guest, the mortal body was subject to discomfort by the weather. Within seconds he was asleep.

Waiting until the son of Elrond was breathing deep and steady, showing he was asleep, Legolas let out a long shaky breath. Drawing his knees, up to his chest, Legolas rested his head against them, clutching his hair in his fists. It was back...the voice was back. It had been tormenting him throughout the past minutes, preying on his uncertainties and insecurities about the human and the apparent connection between them. _It's not true, none of it's true! _he repeated silently. But he was unable to block out the taunting words.

_What is this? Making friends with a Man? And feeling fear and compassion for him? Have you gotten so soft in the past hundred years? Before your mother died, you would have killed this Estel on sight. She was the one who imprinted in your mind how evil they were! The Men killed your mother's father and aunt, uncle, and cousins! Will you do nothing to avenge her loss, the loss that almost sent her to the Grey Havens? _The voice mocked him, unrelenting in its pursuit of his sanity.

_This is Elrond's ion! Relations are strained enough between our realms, and the death of the lord's adopted son would break them! And I cannot blame this human for the death of my relatives...he wasn't there! I... I can't blame him. It's not fair!_ Legolas argued.

_You have gone soft! The parting of your nana has made you lose you sense of righteousness!_ the voice purred, not about to give up. Unable to take it, Legolas' slender hand flew to the dagger in his boot. The sharp blade was pressed against his white skin, ready to cut when the prince caught himself._ I can't! It won't solve anything! And Estel would most surely notice or he would be unfit for the title of Ranger and son of Elrond!_ Resolved, Legolas tucked the small knife away and brought his head up, listening to the night sounds and for anything menacing. But he was a hair too late.

While he had preoccupied, the prince had been blind to the huge hairy mass that was climbing toward the two travelers in the branches above. Its many dark eyes gleamed dangerously as the moonlight hit them and the eight legs disturbed no leaves as it quietly sneaked through the trees, until the creature was positioned right above Legolas. It was at this moment that the blond elf came back to reality. Ears trained for the slightest sound, Greenleaf let nothing get by him. The dark body above him shifted its weight so as to best pounce, but in its confidence, let caution slip for one moment, and in doing so, a leaf was knocked free of the branch and floated down slowly, landing right in front of Legolas. The elf, now alerted to the menacing presence, whirled, his eyes immediately finding the hidden danger. It's cover ruined, the beast abandoned any plan it had for the capture of the two beings and pounced. The prince was quick enough to dodge as the huge figure plummeted toward him and when the monster turned to him, he was armed and ready.

"Estel, awaken! Spiders!"

* * *

A/N: how'd ya like that! get back to me quickly and i'll update sooner! Please review, I've seemed to have lost some of my fan base and would like to get it back....

Sunnflowers: Awww, thank you! I'm glad that you think that I twist and turn the plot a lot, because there's nothing worse than a boring, predictable story! Hope you like this chapter!

Boromir: Is this soon enough? Hope you liked this chapter!

Sexyredhead: Nice new name! I like it! Awww, you make me blush! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep on reviewing! I do enjoy reading them.

Irish Anor: I'm glad that you seem to like the story! Please keep reviewing!

**Translations:**

Im túello Imladris: I come from Rivendell

Adan ello Imladris: Human from Rivendell?


	10. A Narrow Escape

A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: Figure it out.

* * *

Legolas twirled his twin blades in his hands, the spiders being at too close of a range to be shot with his bow. The human sprang to his feet behind the elf, alerted by the prince's cry.Two huge spiders were slowly advancing on Legolas as he stood protectively in front of Aragorn, who was gathering his sword and making his eyes used to the pitch-blackness of Mirkwood's night. Finally having his bearings, Aragorn quickly moved from behind Legolas to beside him. Relieved to no longer have someone to protect, Legolas turned his focus solely to the spiders. They were as huge as Men's huts! Large masses of hair, each with black, bottomless orbs burning from their heads, eight long shaggy legs holding their bodies up. This had to be the most hideous sight Estel had ever seen. Legolas, obviously being the seasoned veteran of the forest, had fought the creatures before and knew how to bring them down though it was not an easy task.

"Estel!" the elf cried out to the Ranger, who responded to the sound of his Elvish name.

"Aye?"

"To kill them, you must stab them right where the head meets the body, but it must be done from above. There is too much hair and fat protecting the undersides of their necks." Legolas was grateful, in a way, that he'd faced the spiders before, or else it might be he and Estel in pieces when this battle was finished. Dodging a jab from one of the monsters' stingers, the elf, moving faster than normal eyes could track, leapt from the ground to a tree branch extending to the edge of the glade where the campsite was. Pulling himself up, the Mirkwood king's youngest jumped from that branch to the back of the spider he was trying to kill. Riding it like he would an unbroken horse, Legolas edged up several inches to where the head met the neck, with the spider twisting, turning, and bucking underneath him all the while. Shifting one of his ivory knives in his hand, the prince raised his arm and brought it back down, embedding the knife in the hairy beast's neck in one deadly movement.

Aragorn was not doing as well as his companion. The huge creature was proving to be much more able to inflict pain on the human than he had first given it credit for. Already, scratches adorned his face and there was one long, shallow gash across his chest. However, a mortal's patience, even that of a Ranger, was short-lived, and Estel quickly tired of this game of trading blows he and the spiders were caught in. Seeing Legolas take down his own opponent out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn ran through the elf's actions in his mind once, then leapt into action and mimicked them.

Not having a branch to leap up to, the young Ranger cut at the monster's face, momentarily blinding it with it's own blood. And that moment was all the man needed. Grabbing hold of the beast's long hair, Strider hoisted himself onto it's back and settled, his muscled legs gripping it's sides for dear life. Lifting his sword above his head, Estel brought it down to sink into the nape of the spider's neck, killing it instantly. The spider dropped to the ground like a dead weight and Aragorn shakily clambered off. His eyes met those of the elven prince, and they shared a weary yet triumphant smile. But there was no time to celebrate. Even as the second spider fell to the ground, victims of the deadly duo, the two companions could hear the breaking branches and terrified screeches of birds that signaled more spiders were on the way to the clearing.

"I believe that this would be a good time to be on our way," Legolas commented, his wit still intact, even after a life-threatening situation. In short moments, the two heirs had gathered their supplies and horses, and were on their way to the sanctuary of Rivendell, leaving the bodies of the spiders behind, a gruesome warning to the fouler things in the forest that there were now two who would dare defeat them.

* * *

A/N: i feel horrible, making you all wait so long, but i hope you can forgive me. This story will wrap up in about two more chapters, so look forward to them! 

In answer to reviews:

LilPippin: I'm so happy that you like the story so far! If you haven't read the sequel yet, I'd wait until this story is done before you do. But you can read FNSG without reading this. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

Joshua Nenya: Thanks so much for your compliments! I'm happy that you like how I created Aragorn and Legolas; I tried to stay as close to their personalities as possible, while adding and expanding on them as well. Hope this chapter makes you happy.

Velvet12: It's always nice to have new reviewers that like your work. And the following chapters will be all about how they begin to trust each other and become friends. I hope you continue to R&R, I'll enjoy hearing from you.

Daethule: Ooo, thank you! I'm honored! And believe it our not, I've been trying to make my chapters longer. Not sure this one makes the grade on that count, though, lol.


	11. Discovery of Hope

Discovery of Hope

Disclaimer: Damn you copyrights!

* * *

Aragorn let the cool night wind whip back hair from his face as Fëaear, his trusted stallion, followed Legolas' mare Mirwên out of Mirkwood and into the safety that lay past its borders. Nothing pursued the two, so after getting out of sight of the forbidding woods, Legolas slowed his horse to a trot, signaling for Aragorn to also let his horse ease out of the fast canter that had been needed to get out of danger. Estel moved up alongside the elf, letting himself relax into Fëaear's easy gait. 

"We cannot travel to Imladris tonight, Estel," Legolas said, his crystal voice cutting through the silence. "Both of us are in need of rest. The battle with the spiders was tiring, even more so because it took place in the middle of the night when both of us were trying to get to sleep."

Aragorn took in what the elf was saying, running mental inventory of his body. The prince had been correct; now that the adrenaline from the fight had worn off, the human was exceedingly tired. He nodded his acceptance in what he assumed was his companion's general direction.

"Where do you propose we make camp?" he queried. The Ranger knew that exhaustion was dripping from his voice, but wasn't bothered to care. Any other time, he would have been loathe to show his weakness to one of the immortal beings, but for some reason, the son of Arathorn knew that he could trust the Mirkwood prince. His question was answered a moment later as Legolas shifted in his saddle, redirecting Mirwên slightly.

"There is a small river not very far ahead. By its bank is a large oak tree. The location is almost directly between Mirkwood and Imladris. That tree will keep us safe tonight."

Thranduilion knew that much of what he had just said had gone in one ear of his mortal companion and out the other, but also knew that Fëaear would follow Mirwên and Legolas without being told, so there was no reason to worry. Letting himself relax into his mare's saddle, Legolas took the time to study the adopted son of Elrond.

'What would make an Elven lord take in a mortal orphan?' Legolas wondered, not for the first time. 'He is strong, yes, and brave, but what about him is so special?' He let his eyes wander over the tired, bedraggled form, noting every tear in the hunter green tunic and every cut on the tanned skin. When his gaze reached Estel's hands, the prince's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. There, on the finger of a mere Ranger, was the Ring of Barahir.

'It can't be!' Legolas' mind protested, 'He is only a babe! This child cannot be the heir of Elendil!' There was no denying, however, the authenticity of the piece of jewelry adorning the man's finger. Somewhere deep in Legolas, despite the doubts his brain kept on throwing out, his instinct was telling him that what he was seeing was true. 'Elrond has always had a love for mortals. By keeping the child safe, he must feel as though he is making up for letting Isildur get away!'

Head reeling from the sudden revelation, the immortal didn't even notice that Mirwên had stopped until the horse reached her head around and nudged him in the leg. The prince again took notice of his surroundings and gave a relieved sigh, thankful that the pair had finally reached their destination. Dismounting swiftly, Legolas walked over to Fëaear and his rider. Having sympathy for the young human, the elf sighed and took the sleeping form in his arms, carrying him over to the large base of the tree and placing the body in the crook of two roots. Estel's body relaxed in sleep now that it was on a comfortable surface and he slipped further into the realm of dreams.

Legolas gazed down at the sleeping form for several minutes longer. He knew that he had been staring at his companion for a long time already, but couldn't seem to help himself. He had stumbled upon the rightful king of Gondor, a scrappy human who Legolas was looking after almost as a second nature. He, who had not felt an emotion other than grief since him mother's untimely death, cared about what happened to someone whom he had not yet known for even a full day. It was all too much and the night had gone by too quickly for him to really grasp the extent of what was happening. Pulling his eyes away from the Ranger, Legolas walked away to tend to the two patiently waiting horses.

* * *

Working with the animals served to tale Legolas' mind off of the previous hours and got rid of the last vestiges of fear and adrenaline left over from the spider attack. True, he was a veteran of many fights and skirmishes, but the fear that accompanied each new battle would forever strike even the most hardened of warriors. He let the tension ease from his muscles as he brushed Mirwên's flowing mane with a sigh of contentment. With a final pat on their necks, he left the horse grazing happily by the bank of the gurgling river. Legolas made his way back to the trunk and scaled it in the blink of an eye. The elf chose a broad branch and settle down with his back leaning against the smooth bark of the tree. Leaves rustled in the still night and Legolas smiled slightly for the first time in many months. 

"Yes, old friend, I have returned. But it has been many a year since I played along these shores and rested against your roots. Belegnaur and Calanar have grown into people Mother would have been proud of." The branches of the old tree all moved in closer to the unhealthily thin form in what would have had to be considered an embrace. The prince's smile widened a fraction and with a small sigh, he added, "I can only hope that I have as well. But I know better."

The leaves stirred angrily, making Legolas shake his head slightly. "I have not continued in a way that she would have approved of. This trip away from familiar surroundings has opened my eyes. Out here, I can see things more clearly. I cut myself off from those merely trying to grieve with me. I did not continue living; part of myself died when Orcs attacked her party. I need to see the lord of Imladris to find healing for my mind. I need to recover the part of myself that was lost by moving on with my life.

She would not condone my actions, were she still alive. Maybe it was she who sent the mortal to meet me." Roots tightened around the young man's form and Legolas nodded. "Of course. _Estel. _In the common tongue, it means hope. My mother has sent me Hope." A genuine smile grew on his face, his cerulean eyes over bright. "My mother has sent me Hope..." Voice catching, Legolas broke off, wiping a few renegade tears off of his sunken cheeks and letting his head fall back against the trunk. The immortal let himself stare straight ahead as the branches closed protectively around him and the roots cradled Estel in their embrace. For the first time since his mother had been taken from him, Legolas slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: As you can see in my profile, this is the story I am most focused on finishing, with the revamping of sequel, Friends Never Say Goodbye, coming in second. There is only one more chapter of this fic, which is currently being written in my head, so it should be up shortly. 

Reviews:  
Joshua Nenya: Well, at least one of us has time! School has just started here, and let me tell you, it makes me appreciate summer a whole lot more. I think that this chapter was significantly longer than the last one (at least on my Word document) so I hope it meets with your approval ! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic and hope you stick around to see the next chapter!


	12. Road to Redemption

Friendship Undying: Road to Redemption

Disclaimer: All standard ones apply.

* * *

Aragorn slowly came to consciousness and the first sensation his sleep-fogged mind registered was the feeling of a calming embrace surrounding him. Bringing himself to full awareness and blinking away the tiredness that begged his eyes to forget the world for just a little while longer, he slowly sat up. Estel eyed the roots that had previously hugging his slumbering form but shrugged the mystery towards the back of his brain, knowing that trees had minds of their own after he had lived for so long in the house of Elrond. As well, Prince Legolas was with him – perhaps the elf had bade the tree to make sure he came to no harm while the immortal himself took rest.

The thought of his companion caused him to look around, knowledge of the Woodland Elves causing him not to be surprised when he finally spotted the prince reclining on a branch of the oak. Moving away from the trunk so as to let Legolas see him, Aragorn took a breath and called out.

"Legolas." The elf's sharp hearing picked up on the cry, though it was merely spoken at regular volume. Legolas' eyes opened and he lethargically glanced down at the human who was accompanying him to Rivendell. "It is only several more hours until we reach Imladris. Do you wish to set out now?"

The prince blinked before rising to his feet and gracefully making his way down the ancient tree. Coming to a halt in front of Estel, Legolas allowed himself a small smile and was rewarded by the surprised expression that flickered over the mortal's face. He glided away to the horses, taking Mirwen's head in his hands and speaking softly to her in Elvish. The mare could sense the positive change in her rider and nickered happily, rubbing her muzzle into his palms. As he set about readying her for travel, Aragorn came over and started saddling his steed, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Legolas. Noticing the scrutiny, Legolas glanced up to lock gazes.

"Nothing is the matter, if that is what you are wondering."

"That is the reason for my confusion, actually," Aragorn stated truthfully. Another smile tugged at the elf's lips.

"Being in this place has caused me to come to some conclusions and has opened my eyes to things I had not before realized," he replied cryptically. Estel's steady gaze remained unbroken.

"Is there a chance that you would allow me to be privy to such revelations?" the young man queried, surprising both beings with his boldness. Legolas considered him for several moments before coming to a conclusion.

"I believe that my mother sent you to me," was his reply. Aragorn looked non-plussed, a silent plea for an explanation. Legolas complied. "'Estel'. You are hope. It is something I have been looking for since ammë was murdered. I resorted to methods she would not approve of to handle my grief and undertook the journey to Imladris so as to invoke Elrond's help in healing my mind. Meeting you on the road must have been her way of showing me that I am finally doing what she would have wanted. Our coming upon each other was not a coincidence." The elf waited for Estel to voice his opinion.

"I would hardly call our meeting 'coming upon each other'. I seem to recall a knife being held to my neck and someone calling me a 'filthy adan'." The small smile on Thranduilion's lips turned into a smirk.

"That simply shows you that you require work to become a formidable Ranger. I have met those who could catch even a trained elf off-guard."

The two basked in the friendly familiarity of each other's presence as the mounted and set off towards the elf haven of Rivendell.

* * *

The sight of Rivendell's gates coming closer had last minute doubts and fears making themselves known to the prince of Mirkwood. Slowing his mare, he eyed the entrance with apprehension, Aragorn waiting confusedly beside him.

"I should not have come," whispered Legolas. His companion shook his head firmly, reaching out to grab hold of Mirwen's bridle when her rider moved to turn her around.

"You said so yourself earlier in the morn, your mother wanted you to do this. That is why we were put together. Both of us need to be saved, but if you go back now, you will have failed her and me. Could you do that?" There was a wild look in the blonde's eyes that worried Estel, but his grip on Mirwen remained tight.

"It is no one's business by mine and my family's. If I go to your father, I will have to bear my soul and my scars to someone who I do not even know. I will have to tell him secrets that I have hid from my own blood for centuries!"

"And you will return to Mirkwood with the strength to tell your family the truth; you will be able to trust yourself to never again hurt those you love by inflicting harm upon yourself. Do you trust yourself to go back now and keep the blade away from your wrists?" Wide blue eyes bore into Aragorn and Legolas' voice was shaky when he gathered up his wits and spoke.

"H – how? I never told you... I made sure not to mention..."

"Being dirty does not make me dim," he responded with a hint of humor. "You claimed that your mother would not approve of how you had handled your grief; that you would need to bear your scars to my father. I was able to decipher what you were most likely implying and your response just now proved my suspicions to be correct."

"And... you are not ashamed of me? That you will be seen with me?" There was a need and disbelief in the immortal's voice that broke the Ranger's heart. Tears were in both of their eyes as he shook his head negatively.

"I would be proud to ride through those gates beside you, because the fact that you were there would prove that you were strong enough to overcome what mortal and immortal have fallen victim to since the creation of Arda."

Salty crystals flowed down Legolas' porcelain skin as his mind warred with itself. In the midst of all his confusion, he felt his mother's presence more deeply than he had since before her death. 'Go,' he heard her whisper, and the calamity ceased in his head.

Nodding slowly, Aragorn lifted his hand from Mirwen's bridle. The mare picked up her pace and settled into a smooth trot with Fëaear at her side, headed to the ornate palace of Imladris.

It was the beginning of a brotherhood that would heal man and elf and change their lives forever. But that is a story for another time.

-The End-


End file.
